Hair Dryer
by Junsou
Summary: Will be a Two-shot, M for Hidan's swearing. There's a package waiting for Hidan outside the hide-out. Apparently a dedicated fangirl had sent him a gift that she would like Hidan to share with Kakuzu. What would the zealot think?


**Description:**

_Hello everyone! This is my first story that I have written ~~ _

_English is not my first language so if you see any wrong grammars & such then I apologize in advance, also it__ is NON Beta'd._

_It is rated M for a reason, because we know how our lovely Jashinist's mouth can get. This will be a two shot, hopefully you guys will like it._

_Please don't forget to _**review. (It would be truly appreciated if you can give me a feedback~)**

_Thank you & Enjoy!_

Hair Dryer

It was 6.30 am in the morning in Akatsuki headquarters when Konan was flipping pancakes to feed her "kids" for breakfast.

That is, when she heard a string of curses thrown around the base.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!  
I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WAKING ME UP SO DAMN EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"WAAH! But it's nearly 7 am Hidan-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

Konan shook her head. Who else would be cursing so early in the morning? Only Hidan.

The rest of the members poked their heads out from their bedroom."What the hell, un?" Deidara grumbled, rubbing his ocean blue eyes sleepily. "Why do they always need to be so noisy in the morning? I'm still lacking sleep un!" He whined, putting his hands on his hips.

"TOBI! YOU-" Hidan continued,

"But Hidan-senpai! I wanted to show you something! It was a box I found outside the base and your name was written on it!" Tobi explained.

"What the fuck?"

"Yes! That's why I had to wake you up!"

15 Mins Later  
_

"What is all this commotion about?" Sir leader poked his head out from the kitchen, disturbed by all the shouting of the platinum haired Akatsuki member. Sometimes you just need your quiet time while drinking your coffee and reading the morning paper, don't you? but not today. He shook his head.

The rest of the Akatsuki were gathered around the lounge and looking at the strange box Hidan had received oh-so early in the morning.

"I'm opening it!" Hidan exclaimed.

"What if it's a trap?" Deidara started.

"But what if its trap Hidan-senpai!?" Tobi exclaimed

"That's what he just said you moron." Kakuzu shook his head.

Hidan sent a glare to Tobi and shook his head like Kakuzu. The masked boy can be so annoying at times, he even wondered why Sir Leader even recruited this hyped orange masked idiot.

Discarding the thought he started ripping the plain brown paper covering the box, there was a small pink folded paper attached to it. If he wasn't mistaken there was even an attempted small version drawing of him in front of the paper. Furrowing his eyebrows Hidan carefully scanned it, opened it and read the message inside out loud.

"Dear Hidan-kun…"

"…kun." Deidara sniggered.

"Shut up trannie!"

"Un."

"Dear Hidan-kun," He continued.

"I love you so much! And I really adore your grey hair, I think it's really hot how you brush it like that-" He cut off. "Damn right, and thanks." Hidan chuckled to himself, earning the looks from the other members.

"Just read it, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Kill joy." Hidan sent him a death glare and continued.

"I was wondering how you make it stick like that though…maybe Gel or perhaps hairspray?  
I wasn't really expecting a reply from this letter, but I got a package for you in this box, It is what we girls call a "Hair dryer". Okay, I'll make this quick.  
I'm assuming you haven't used any of this before, so I just had to send it. And also,  
it can be really useful especially because you travel around a lot. And maybe those long hot showers at night and not enough time to air dry your hair is a pain in the ass. It's really easy to use. There's a manual inside the box if you get too confused.  
I hope you like this! And also, don't hesitate to share with Kuzu-kun! I'd be really happy to imagine if you both use it together, and probably make each other's hair hehe.

Yours truly,  
Most dedicated Fangirl.  
PS. Please send my regards to the sexy blond Deidara. I love you all!"

…..

…..

…..

"Kuzu-kun…"

"What. The..."

"I like her; she called me Sexy blond Deidara, un."

"What the fuck man?" Hidan looked at Deidara like he had grown two heads.

"Seems like you got a fangirl Hidan-kun!" Sasori said jokingly.

"Oh, you're going down Pinocchio!"

After the little wrestling between Sasori and Hidan in the lounge, Hidan bolted towards his room with the box in hand. No, he was not a coward when it comes to fighting Sasori, but the puppet has threatened to poison the zealot, There's nothing worse than slowly dying…well, not dying, but a painfully, agonizingly days in bed of being poisoned. And imagining Kakuzu taking care of him whilst sick in bed is not a good image. The taller man was never affectionate when it comes to times like that. He even tried to shove a whole loft of bread in Hidan's throat when he was in sick as a dog in bed once. Hidan was traumatized since then.

When he arrived in their shared room, he abruptly locked the door, panicking that Sasori might come bursting in any second. Panting, he walked to his bed and put the half-opened box on his bed.

He stared at it.

…and stared at it.

And a sudden knocked was heard on the door.  
He jumped to his feet and shouted "Fuck off, Sasori!"

"Open up Hidan."

He recognized that gruff, deep voice. And he slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Jeez man, you should've just told me it was you Kakuzu! You nearly gave me a heart attack there. Seriously."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Earning a disbelieving look from the old man.

"Dude, You heard Sasori's threat right?That puppet is scary as hell when he can be." He shook his morning head.

Kakuzu looked at him and sat back down on his desk, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and continued his money counting.

Hidan on the other hand, sat back down on his bed and started to open the box slowly. Ripping the sticky tape that holds the box together, "Ugh, fucking box.." he grumbled.

_RIIIIIIIIP_

"YES!" he hollowed. He pulled out the bright pink gun looking item from the box. Examining it closely he saw a switch that says "On/Off" and another switch which "I – II" was written. He made a face and continued to ravish the box. "Aha!" he found the manual and started reading it. So apparently the "I-II" sign is the volume of the heat. He understood and nodded to himself. He continued reading the other contents about the hair dryer…maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm going to try this."

"What?" Kakuzu asked, lost on his money counting.

"I said, I'm going to try this…Actually I might now." Hidan replied. He walked out from their bedroom and headed to the shower room, taking his new hair dyer with him. "Maybe having a dedicated fan girl wouldn't be so bad after all". He thought and smiled to himself.

After entering the shower room, he closed the door behind him and turned the shower on. Slowly and carefully, as if the hair dryer is the most fragile thing that he had held, he put it on the counter and started to strip off his clothing. Stepping into the shower cube he hissed as the hot water hit his creamy smooth skin. He sighed at the feeling of the water running down his well toned body. "Ah..bliss.." he moaned.

A moment later, Deidara finished his breakfast and came knocking on Kakuzu's door asking where Hidan was. Yes, Hidan ended up not coming to get breakfast because of Sasori and he was also very excited about his new 'gift'. Deciding he should take a morning shower to try it out.

"Oi, Kakuzu, un! Have you seen Hidan?" he slowly turned the door knob and came in barging. Kakuzu turned around and looked at the blonde "Dunno, I think he went out to try his new 'Dryer' or whatever that crap was called." And turned around again and continue counting his beloved money.

"Hair dryer, un."

"Whatever."

"Oi, Itachi..have you heard about the 'gift' that Hidan got?" Kisame asked, sitting on one of the chairs on the opposite table counter and waiting for the weasel to finish his breakfast.

"Hn."

"What was it called again?"

"Blow dryer."

"Huh..I thought it was 'Hair dryer?'

"Same thing. And why did you even ask if you knew what it was?"

"Hehe, uh..just making sure." An obvious sweat drop fell on his bluish skin tone.

"You know…" Kisame started again. "I think you should buy one of them. Since you have a habit of taking long showers in the middle of the night, and then complain that you have a mind grain the next morning."

"No. Because one, it makes your hair VERY dry and gives you split ends in the long run. I can't afford to buy one of those hair serums to protect my hair from damaging. And two, I don't complain about having a mind grain. I only state the fact that I have it."

"…."

Kisame stared at Itachi, "I think that was the longest sentence Itachi had spoken in Kami knows how long ago and also, since when did Itachi get so concerned about having dry hair, split ends and what was that? A serum for protecting his hair? Isn't that something a girl would be conscious about? Not a guy..Itachi IS a guy. He might have an amazing hair sure, but.." he silently cut off his own thoughts and walked away, leaving the weasel to finish his breakfast.


End file.
